Prophecy of Balance: Yoda's Master
by Raziel
Summary: Yoda stands amongst the greatest of all Jedi, but one so powerful must have had equally great a master.


Prophecy of Balance

_Yoda's Master_

Chapter 1

The Night of A Thousand Sabers

"Do or do not...There is no try." Facing this auburn haired pup of a human, he found himself echoing words beaten into his own mind well over a millennia ago. The shades of the force waxed and waned many times, heros and villains had risen, fallen and long since dimmed from memory, but still those words remained.

In clear defiance of all he had learned, and grasped about the intimacies of the Force, he was never one truly take to heart premonitions and the gasping final prophecies of the dying. Visions, became realities, time and time again, but still it never truly sank in, what his mind accepted, his heart refuted.

Foreknowledge of one's own death is hard enough to accept...but is this daft pup truly the fulcrum of balance? Was the galaxy truly ready to pay the sacrifice upon the altar that the Force demanded? Was it truly worth it to end these perpetual wars of dogma?

With the well practiced relaxation of a master he stretched out and touched the mind of this noble yet pathetic creature. Pain, unceasing pain met him...It was only too true...death...so much death follow this child.

The hand gripping his cane twitched slightly, part of him screamed to use the lightsaber concealed within. To strike down this menace...to break the prophecy..he could do it, it would be such a simple thing.

Indecisiveness held his hand steady as it did a millennia ago. As before the blood was upon his hands...this pup...this Skywalker's fate was a creation of those moments long since dead.

* * *

"_Asato ma sad gamaya!_1_"_ The droid chorus sang. The angelic strains adding to the ephemeral agony of the situation.

"_Tamaso ma jyotir gamaya! Mrtyor mamrtam gamaya! _2_"_ The few measly personal defense droids fell quickly before Yoda's saber just the chorus hit the crescendo.

"_Om shanti shanti shanti..._3_"_ As the chorus lessened and slowed to a muted chant, Yoda saw him waiting in lotus. Saber sheathed, and so deep within meditation that he was either unaware of or refused to acknowledge the world around him.

Meditating in lotus upon the floor, the normally tall man was brought down to Yoda's height. He was perfectly exposed, Yoda felt the saber rise into the familiar stance. It would be one quick stroke and all would be over, this perversion gone forever. The saber crackled seemingly in anticipation, but Yoda's muscles would not follow through.

"Do it."

The saber remained upright, but it's green flickering finally gave out as Yoda looked upon him in resignation.

"Do it" The man repeated "You will have no greater chance then now."

Silence was all Yoda could respond with.

"Confusion. Hurt. Anger. Rage. Understanding. Acceptance. All of these things rampage through your mind. You find the things you have learned wise, yet at the same time you see the turmoil they will bring. Others are not so gifted with such insight, few are. They take from me piecemeal what they will, ignoring the rest. I am an abomination to them. A freak, something deserving to be culled. An irony they fail to grasp. "

Silence still.

"You have seen the visions. You know of the bloodshed to be wrought. The trillions and trillions to be lost all in the name of the Force. All of which could stopped right now...But this is too abstract, far too distant for the impact to be truly felt. I will bring it closer to your heart. I know about your little Twi'lek."

Yoda started the saber clattering upon the floor. The man let out a small snort. "That took no great skill with the Force to see." The smile left the man's lips "She will be the first to die."

The Saber leapt into Yoda's hand, it's green fire igniting in tune to its master's bloodcurdling scream.

"_Jnani manasa saha, Buddhis ca na vicestate, Tam ahuh paramam gatim_ 4_"_ The chorus finished flatly. The climactic stroke still did not come.

A single tear rolled down the man's face. "Despite it all, I hoped you would be able to do it. To end this...a foolish hope I knew...but a hope." The man rose to his feet and cast off his gray robe. Droid hands relinquished Yoda of his saber and held him still, helpless but to watch the coming events.

He could hear footsteps echoing up the temple steps long before he saw her. In anguish she called out his name and charged, her blue sabers illuminating the dark interior. Yoda heard that fearful sound, the man, his former master, Trias Ba'lynce, had ignited that terrible saber..that terrible colorless, invisible saber. She did not see it...and like many before, she fell into that simple trap. An easy flick of Trias's wrist, the girl was disarmed.

Her face contorted to scream, but was stopped short as the saber cut through. Flooding agony ripped through Yoda, his hand and face burning as the Force bond was severed. The droids let him fall to the floor, wracking sobs filling the air.

Trias stood at the temple mouth and gazed out into dim lit dusk. In the darkness, Jedi and Sith standing side by side, a thousand strong, ignited their lightsabers. Again and again the empathic Yoda contorted in fresh pain through that horrific night.

* * *

Skywalker exhausted from fruitless exertion collapsed in heap, snapping the thread of thought. Even in disparity and anger, the pup's mind still had the serene focus of the idyllic Jedi. It would only take a few careful prods, to set him along the path.

The awe radiated from Skywalker as the ship gracefully landed guided by the 'wondrous' Force. As the final nail drove into his being, Yoda let out a sigh of exasperation, his hand feebly returning to the concealed saber...but the will to use it never arouse. Just like before.

"I don't believe it!" Skywalker beamed

"That is why you fail..." Yoda replied, but it was not Skywalker to who he was chastising.

* * *

(Droid Chorus Translation)

1** Brhadaranyka Upanisad** 1.3.28: From delusion lead me to truth. .

2From darkness lead me to light, From death lead me to immortality.

3Let there be peace everywhere

4When the five senses and the mind are still, and reason itself rests in silence, then begins the Path supreme.


End file.
